Losing Sanity
by chillybilly6
Summary: Drew finds himself sent to Camp Green Lake. At first he finds friends and a good time, except for the digging of course. But longer he stays, he finds his sanity is slowing starting to fade without being able to do the one thing he loves.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hole by Louis Sacher. I only own Drew.

* * *

Drew sighed as the old, yellow school bus bumped up and down on the old dirt road. "The Misfits" blasted in his ears and droned out the engine. He shifted in his seat as best he could. His butt was going numb and it was incredibly hot in the bus. It didn't help that he was wearing and oversized Volcom sweatshirt and a black and blue beanie covered his mop of brown hair. He tried to pull the beanie off but couldn't reach since he was handcuffed to the seat in front of him. He finally shook it off.

"Turn the music down boy," said the guard in the front of the bus. Drew looked up hearing the low drone of a voice and saw the guard was staring at him. He paused the music.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Turn it down." Drew did as he was told. "That iPod's gonna get taken away once ya get to Camp Green Lake."

"Why's that?"

"It's prohibited."

"So I'm gonna lose my $300 iPod?"

"'Fraid so."

"Will I ever get it back?"

"Dunno. Prob'ly not." Drew sighed. He looked out the mucky window. Holes. That's all he could see. Holes everywhere.

"Think you could dump me in one of those and leave me there?" Drew asked sarcastically.

"Sure," said the guard. A mischievous smile came across his lips. "But then I'd be locked up. And we don't want that now do we?" Drew smirked and shook his head. The bus came to a sudden halt.

"Welcome," started the guard, with a pause for dramatics, "to Camp Green Lake." He walked down the aisle, stopping next to Drew to unlock his handcuffs.

"Thanks," Drew said. He rubbed his wrists where he was cuffed and grabbed his stuff which included his backpack, his beanie, and a skateboard. "This gonna be taken away too?" He lifted his board up a bit to indicate what he was talking about.

"Prob'ly. Come on." The guard shoved Drew down the aisle.

Drew stepped off the bus and took a look at the place he would be spending the next 22 months of his life. It wouldn't matter if he could keep his skateboard or not. There was only dirt and shabby old buildings with wrap around wooden porches that looked as if they could collapse at any moment. Not a great place to skate. But knowing him, he'd probably try anyways.

The guard led Drew into the most presentable building in the camp except for a small cottage about ten feet away from the lot. What looked like a '57 Chevy was parked in front and about three boys dressed in orange jumpsuits were busy washing it. Drew let out an admiring whistle.

"Nice car," he said.

"Yes it is," said the guard. He poked Drew in the back with his gun. "Keep moving."

Drew walked into a room with a desk and a man sitting behind it. The man eyed Drew as he and the guard walked in.

"This him?" the man asked with an accent that Drew couldn't quite place.

"Yes it is," said the guard.

"Sit down boy." Drew did as he was told. He glanced at the man's cowboy outfit.

"Talk about Brokeback Mountain," Drew mumbled.

"What?" the man snapped. Drew shook his head.

"Nothing." The man got up.

"It better be nothing." The man took a file of his desk and whapped Drew in the back of the head. "Don't get smart with me boy. Now, let's see what we got here." He glanced at Drew's file in his hand. "Drew Hunington, green eyes, brown hair, 5'9, blah blah blah. 135 pounds?" He glanced at Drew. "You're skinny boy."

"I get that all the time," Drew said with a smirk.

"Possession and stealing, eh? There won't be no stealin' 'round here got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Speaking of sir, my name's Mr. Sir. That will be the only name you call me by," Mr. Sir said as he reached behind him into a refrigerator and took out two Coca Cola's in old fashioned bottles. "Here ya go Carter. Have a nice trip back." The guard grabbed his bottle and nodded. Drew looked at the soda longingly.

"Is there anywhere I could get something to drink?" asked Drew. "My throat is scorching."

"All in good time son. All in good time."

* * *

First chapter is finished. Hope you guys liked it. If there's anything you feel I should approve on, tell me, and I'll definantly do it.

All reviews welcome. Even flames.


End file.
